percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Orb of Aeolus/Welcome....to the Omega Gods.
In an Unknown Location, a dark figure walks thru the halls. He looks as soliders walk around. " Are Guards posted nearby?" " Yes, my King. " The King was clearly not human, but he was also not a savage beast. As he walked thru the halls, he held a box right in his hand. " After months of traveling... I got it. Now they seek to let me join them. " ****** On Olympus, the Gods are having a party. Meanwhile, someone goes into a private, secret room. " Zeus has no idea...." He goes to a huge computer, looking at differnet screens. The Person clicks a button, and then says, " It's Time. " ****** Meanwhile, in Camp Half-Blood, a Centar named Chiron stands in front of a mummy. " Oracle... I sense things are stirring. Please, for the sake of mortals and Gods, I ask you give me some answers." All of a sudden, green mist came from the Oracle, the mummy. It started shaking, as Chiron took a few steps back. From Earth came him, cut away The Seven of Evil will rule the day But Seven more will come together As the Son of Earth’s return changes weather A Child born of Destiny will lead them all Or Sky’s Return will make us Fall " Oh my.... the Great Prophecy... things are worse then I thought. " Chiron said, concerned. ******* The King went thru a door and went towards a computer. " At last..." In the Dark Room, he stood in front of 6 Screens. " At last.... I've been invited. " He pressed a button on the computer as the screens lit up. They soon revealed six faces, all of different genders, races, and even species. " Greetings King. " said one man, appearing to be Arabic in origin. " I have done your task. Not only did I capture the 2 Demigods, but I also delivered the First Box." " Where was it?" " I found it under the Sewars of New York City... which I find... intruging. " " Perfect. Reveal it to us. " The King walked to a table and turned on a light above it. He opened the box, only to find....nothing. " YOU LIE!" said another man, having dark black hair. " Agreed. Time for Plan B...." the first one to talk said. The King looked at the box, and cried out. " WAIT! I thought the same thing. But then I looked closer...." He went to the bottom of the box, and pealed off a seal. Under was a parchment. The King showed the members the paper, which was revealed to be a map. " The Previous one was the map to the actual map. This Map leads to our true prize. It appears the Ancients were... wise. " Another one, appearing to be bluish then responded. " Well well. You have done well King. " " Agreed. " Said the other five in union. The 6 people on the screens all smiled. The first one to talk to the King then talked. " We appreciate your vision, initiative and strong ties with the other creatures of the world. " The King smiled, knowing his goal had succeeded. " Welcome.... to the Omega Gods. " Then, the black haired one spoke. " It is time for you to meet us in person. We have many... many things to discuss. " Category:The Avengers of the Gods Category:Chapter Page Category:User:Sci100